Cross Church
Cross Church is a Baptist mega church based out of northwest Arkansas. They currently have four campuses in Arkansas - Springdale, Pinnacle Hills, Fayetteville, and Fayetteville East - and one in Missouri - Neosho. They are led by senior pastor Dr. Ronnie Floyd. They are most known for being the locations of four Duggar weddings, and are attended by Derick and Jill Dillard and their family. Beliefs From the church's website: The mission statement of Cross Church is Reaching Northwest Arkansas, America, and the World for Jesus Christ. We believe this is the Great Commission that Jesus talked about in Acts 1:8 and Matthew 28:18–20. We are a missional church—we strive to baptize and make disciples of all the nations. Currently Cross Church has five campuses throughout Northwest Arkansas and Southwest Missouri. In 2001, First Baptist Church of Springdale became a multi-campus ministry with the beginning of The Church at Pinnacle Hills in Rogers. In 2010, the church changed its name to Cross Church, and in 2011, the church further expanded its ministry with the beginning of a campus in the city of Fayetteville. Cross Church was then gifted with College Avenue Baptist Church, also in Fayetteville, and has been meeting there since April 2012. Most recently Cross Church launched it's fifth campus on April 20, 2014 in Neosho, MO. Thousands gather in multiple worship venues weekly. While meeting at various local sites and five campuses, the church is committed to planting churches regionally, nationally, and internationally. We believe God's Word changes lives. We meet at five locations across Northwest Arkansas and Southwest Missouri every weekend, with 11 amazing worship experiences to choose from. No matter which Cross Church location you choose to attend, you'll hear a God-inspired message from the Bible. We invite you to visit one and find out for yourself what Cross Church is all about.http://crosschurch.com/about/about-cross-church/ Pastor Dr. Ronnie Floyd, Senior Pastor From the church's website: Dr. Ronnie Floyd has been a pastor for 40+ years. His experience, wisdom, and passion for God make him a powerful proclaimer of God’s Word. He teaches principles from the Bible that encourages and uplifts thousands of people all over the world via TV, the Internet, podcasts, radio, speaking engagements, and books. Since 1986, Pastor Floyd has served as the Senior Pastor of Cross Church, Northwest Arkansas. In June 2016, he completed a two-year elected term as President of the Southern Baptist Convention. Dr. Floyd’s ministry as a local church pastor has been one of commitment to evangelism, discipleship, and the advancement of the Gospel to America and around the world. In 2001, Dr. Floyd founded The Summit, the businesspersons’ luncheon of Northwest Arkansas, a weekly lunch seminar which hosts guest speakers from across the country. Each spring and fall, leaders share their insights on business, leadership, ethics, success, and life principles and values. Dr. Floyd has been a strategic leader in the Southern Baptist Convention for decades, serving throughout the denomination he loves in keeping with his commitment to invest in others to win the world for Christ. He served as the first and only General Editor of the relaunch of LifeWay's Bible Studies for Life curriculum series, assembling the advisory team that breathed fresh life into the most-used Bible study series in the world and consulting on its continued development. In addition to his leadership of Cross Church and the Southern Baptist Convention, Dr. Floyd is currently serving as one of eight Board of Directors for the highly influential Family Research Councilin Washington, D.C. The FRC advances faith, family and freedom in public policy and the culture from a Christian worldview. He also is a strategic leader on the National Day of Prayer Task Force, which is evaluating and helping chart the future strategy of the National Day of Prayer. As well, he continues to lead in the advancement of racial unity in America and championing spiritual awakening in America. In March of 2017, Dr. Floyd began a weekly podcast entitled, Ronnie Floyd on Life and Leadership Today. He has authored 20 books including The Power of Prayer and Fasting, 10 Things Every Minister Needs to Know, Our Last Great Hope: Awakening the Great Commission, and FORWARD: 7 Distinguishing Marks For Future Leaders. His new book, FIT: Navigating Your Way To A Healthy Youwill be released in the spring of 2018. Pastor Floyd’s proudest accomplishments stem from his personal life. He and his wife, Jeana, have been married for 40 years. They have two sons, Josh and Nick. Josh is married to Kate, and they have three sons, Peyton, Parker, and Jack. Nick is married to Meredith, and they have a son, Beckham and three daughters, Reese, Norah and Maya Faith.http://crosschurch.com/about/ronnie-floyd/ Other Pastors * Jeff Crawford, Lead Pastor of Ministries and Teaching Pastor * Nick Floyd, Teaching Pastor * Clint Smith, Springdale Campus Pastor * Buster Pray, Pinnacle Hills Campus Pastor * Phil McMichael, Fayetteville Campus Pastor * David McKinney, Worship Pastor * Brian Mills, College Pastor References Category:Church